


Paradise

by R_Rolling



Series: Adrenaline Series [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lucifer comforts Trixie, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: A small look into the night Trixie has a nightmare and runs to Lucifer. Set in Junction with 'One Shot of Adrenaline'. Cannot be read alone, context is needed.
Relationships: Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Adrenaline Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553557
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thought it would be cute to give a little Lucifer comforting Trixie moment. Enjoy, every mistake is my own :)

Paradise 

Trixie held Ms. Alien to her chest as she crept down the hall. She was scared, but didn't want to bother Daddy, he'd been so busy at work, and now they were in a strange house with Lucifer. She had decided to go to Lucifer because even though he pretended not to like her, Trixie knew that Lucifer loved her and would do anything for her. 

Trixie pushed open the door to Lucifer's room and tiptoed to the bed. Laying there on his stomach Lucifer was snoring softly, mouth open and completely asleep. Trixie set Ms. Alien down on Lucifer's pillow and slowly climbed onto the huge bed. She didn't really want to bother Lucifer, but she also hoped he would wake up and give her a hug. Trixie pulled herself on top of the bed and watched Lucifer, his long eyelashes were resting on his cheeks he looked like a princess. Trixie pulled the blanket back and wormed her way under it, getting as close to Lucifer as she possibly could. She really wanted him to wake up. 

* * *

Lucifer felt movement on his bed and stilled, he breathed normally pretending to still be asleep as something was placed near his head. Someone was getting into his bed, whoever it was paused for a long moment before getting underneath his blanket. Lucifer took a deep breath and popped one eye open. Perfectly able to see in the dark, Lucifer was shocked when he made out the features of Beatrice. She was settling down into his bed, worming her way close to him as she clutched her little stuffed Alien. Lucifer sighed catching the child's attention. "Beatrice" his voice was raspy with sleep "what are you doing?" 

"Lucifer" Beatrice whispered "I got scared" 

"What's wrong?" Lucifer was much more awake now, he didn't sense anyone in the vicinity aside from Daniel however. 

"I had a nightmare...Mommy was going to shoot me" the child teared up. Lucifer mentally cursed, he had thought he had shielded her from witnessing her mother's bout of insanity. 

"Oh Beatrice, I'm so sorry moppet" Lucifer pulled the blanket up over her, tucking it gently around her back. "I'm sorry that you had to see that Beatrice, but I promise you that nothing will ever hurt you while your father and I are around, and even if we weren't you still have Maze and Amenadiel who will protect you." 

"I know. I was just scared" 

"Completely understandable child. Now we do need to get you into bed, it is too early for you to be losing sleep" 

"Can we watch Frozen?" 

"Anything for you moppet" Lucifer grabbed her up into his arms, smiling as she giggled sweetly. He grabbed her abandoned Alien and tucked the poor dirty stuffy up against her. "Let's go princess Beatrice!" He carried her silently down the hall, quietly passing Daniel's door where the exhausted man could be heard snoring away. Lucifer carried Beatrice out to the theatre bed and brought Frozen up on the screen. He grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped her up like a burrito. For a long while Beatrice lay watching the movie, before over half-way through the wretched musical her eyes began to grow heavy. Lucifer stopped the movie and carried her back to her room, she stayed awake but didn't protest. 

"Lucifer will you tell me a story?" She asked as he got her settled back into her own bed. 

"What kind of story?" 

"A happy one" 

"Alright moppet" Lucifer sat at the edge of the bed and thought for a moment. "A very long time ago there was an angel" Trixie gasped and Lucifer shot her a look, she settled down as Lucifer continued. They all knew he didn't lie so there was some truth to this bedtime story. "This Angel had a task. A very special sort of task. This Angel was told by God to create the stars, to have free reign with the blank sky but to make it dazzling and beautiful. So this Angel sat for years contemplating how to make the stars. Eventually, this Angel got so frustrated with how badly it was going that he closed his eyes and wished a star into the sky. That was all, just wished for it to happen, and as he did a light started to come up over the horizon, it was huge and bright and filled all of the land for miles and miles with light. When the Angel opened his eyes he stared at the light he had created and watched as it moved into the sky before disappearing, this big bright star the Angel had made was moving! And as the sky grew dark again the Angel realized he had only created the one star, so he closed his eyes and continued. He didn't look until that one bright light came back, but by then the sky was too light and he could no longer see light in darkness. He once again stared at that one big bright star. The Angel looked on a decided 'I will call you Sun, because you are my first born but certainly not my last!' and so the Angel had named the Sun, and as it went down again he looked up into the sky but it was no longer dark! While he'd had his eyes closed he had created thousands upon thousands of stars, the lit the sky up no matter where you stood on the earth. You could always see the stars." Lucifer finished. 

"Wow. Who was the Angel that created the stars Lucifer?" Lucifer tilted his head and decided to tell the truth. 

"Well at the time I went by another name but it was me Beatrice, I created the stars" 

"That is so cool! Do you think we can name one after me?" 

"You say that like there isn't one already." Lucifer teased the child before looking out of her window, he pointed to the brightest star he saw. "I say this one will do, this star will forever be named Beatrice, and we will know everytime we look at the sky that you are well represented" 

Beatrice threw herself at him, hugging him as tightly as she could manage. "Thank you Lucifer" 

"You're welcome child, now are you ready to try for sleep again?" 

"Yes" Lucifer re-tucked her in to bed. He stood and went to make his way out of the room when she called to him. 

"Lucifer?"

"Yes moppet?" 

"You said you had a different name, what was it?" 

"Well...when I created the stars I went by Samael" Lucifer told her honestly "but it's not my name anymore." 

"That's okay Lucifer, I like you just like you are, name too" Beatrice gave him a toothy smile. "I just wanted to know when I pray at night, Grandma always says that Angels can hear your prayers but you have to call them by their full names" 

"Your Grandmother is right Beatrice. Just know moppet that anytime you need help you can pray to 'Samael' and I will always hear you, I will always come to you" Beatrice nodded, an awed look on her little face. 

"I love you Lucifer" she whispered into the dark. 

"And I love you as well Moppet. Always." In that moment Lucifer felt at peace. This. This was paradise to him. 


End file.
